percy jackson and sister
by harry evans potter
Summary: He has a sister from Posiedon to
1. Chapter 1

Sally POV He has a sister named Ava.

I have my children safe. I take us to Montauk. The children are always safe at home. Gabe is in love with himself. Ava is always looking forward to visiting my brother Zeus. He is a policeman and my other brother Hades is a judge. My sister Hera is a Lawyer/ Actress. All of us are born in twins , Zeus and me, Hades and Hera. Here we stay when visiting the ocean. I'm homeschooling the kids. Gabe is afraid of touching us. Laura and Jim Jackson are my parents. I take them to the candy store today. Gabe is smelly enough to cover their scents. They know about their father. The homeschooling is done by me. I give them the paper work. I check their work. Gabe is a jerk but I deal with him for their safety. My uncle Richard is still here. I was able to finish high school. I have been giving customers their candy. Gabe comes this way to take a walk to see a friend. I have seen a satyr come this way and think he might smell them. I got a surprise that a child named Jason Grace came to our a door step one day. He was two years old.

I found out that roman demigods exist and that lady Hera had given him to me to watch. I don't know but he use to say Thaila a name of someone he must know. I have him with us at the candy shop.

Percy POV

I was always wondering who Jason's mother and father were. He looked a lot like Beryl Grace. A kid named Grover always went around these parts and asked if someone was here. The sky always looked angry and I tended to ignore the noises it made. It looked like it wanted to attack but wouldn't. It snowed and rained in other places. This guy dressed in black came in. He talked with at the front. I was wondering what he wanted. " Children we are going somewhere." Mom said. We got ready and he transported us some. Gabe was in a cell. " Let me out. " yelled Gabe. "No." he said. I studied the guy and sounded like the Guy called Hades. He was my uncle an my dad's side. A guy looked young and smelled like the sea came into my uncle's throne room. We had went from the dugenons and now here. " What do you want." he said through gritted teeth. " I want my helm." said Hades. " I don't have it, let them go." he said. This guy looked like me and I thought about it. He is my dad. I was wondering what he was doing here. " You are not getting them back until I get my helm back." said Hades.," Tell dear brother he isn't getting his other child back until I have it."

I was stuck in the throne until my uncle got his helm. Jason said he's not going anywhere without mom. " I could put them in my duegons with no air you know." My dad paled and looked like a ghost. His eyes were black and he looked angry. " You wouldn't dare brother." Dad said. " I would dear brother. You all have until the summer solstice to give me my helm of darkness.

Jason POV

I saw my uncle trembling with power. He was gone now but all of a sudden a big boom thundered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason POV

I was thinking of the big boom I heard. I was surprised to hear that. I found out my uncle had television. The weather is all wacky. A guy with blue eyes was looking at me with tears in his eyes. He couldn't get in the room. I couldn't get out ethier. " Dad." I said. " Son. " Dad said. He looked like he as worried about something else but more worried about me. He didn't move. He had red in his eyes like he was crying. Uncle Poseidon hadn't left the underworld and nethier had my father apparently. I was tooken to uncle Hades throne room. Lady Persephone was in her throne. Our lord uncle was in his throne and looked angry. It hadn't stopped raining or snowing in the world. I was behind a shadow that kept me in place. Apparently Thaila was also here to see me. She wasn't leaving until I was freed. My Dad wouldn't even budge a muscle and his eyes looked black with anger. He looked at Uncle Hades with anger and looked like he wanted to strike him down. Sally Jackson has been my mother most of my life. Thaila was the one who took care of me before that.

I was stuck in the underworld. He threatened our parents that we would be forced to eat food from Lady Persephone's garden. The others were hoping we get out.

Ava POV

I am being used to get a weapon back. This makes me mad. The bright side is Gabe is being in a cell. I have been stuck in that room and now I can explore. I have the others with me as well. Our fathers are trying to reason with the dear lord of the dead. I have been stuck in this castle. I am thinking of what to do. I explore what I can of the Castle. Lady Demeter is looking at us with her eyes. The council can't tell Lord Hades what to do. My father is boiling with anger. Lord Zeus isn't doing any better. I hear at Christmas his bolt was stolen. Now Mr. King was having people search for it. Artimeus is hunting for it. I want to do a lot of things. I have been thinking of how to spend time with my family. I wonder what to do and Lady Persephone is sending me to get a girl named Hazel. I look around the casino and Hotel she put Hazel in. The world is going be fun. I'm to check up on her and her mother Marie. Maria Di' Angleno , her daughter are here also. I learn Marie is her child along with Beryl Grace. I think about what is happening. I get them out. These kids that Look like Maria follow us out. Lady Persephone put them in a room where they don't age.

We teleported to the throne room on Olympus. They some how got us out.

Zeus POV

I have been hiding my second child. The others don't know about it. I know that they want to go to places. I have them hiding in my palace. Poseidon doesn't want anyone finding out. Hades has been seeing a woman I think. I wonder where are they. Persephone is not talking to much. She runs the camp. The others will never learn of what has happened. Franklin, Winston, and Adolf are gods now. They think their the last of our children. I have been hiding Thaila and her friends. She now is watching Jason and the others here. Gabe is here and thinks he can get out of a cell. No he will not be getting out of here. Flashing mortals may take some work. Beryl may think that our kids don't know what she is doing. I know they have seen her in papers. Lupa has been looking for Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally POV

I am deciding what to do. Gabe is learning a lesson. I know that each of the big three will blame each other. Poseidon has lost his trident. He won't tell others like Hades won't because he knows help won't come. The oceans are becoming dangerous. I stay in my room with the kids.

Poseidon POV

Zeus took my trident. He is the thief. I won't rest until he gives it back. War will be waged and he will lose. I have been searching everywhere. He can expect an army on his door step. I see Atlas is disowned.

Zoe POV

I am having fun with father being mortal and disowned. Artemis is giving him by order of her father hunter immortality. " Zoe my little traitor how is it." father growled. I ignore him. 2,000 years I have been without him. My sisters come and visit him. Grandfather disowned him. I only listen to my mistress. I'm going on hunts and he is just sitting there. Hyperion now holds the sky. Grandfather sent father to un disown me. I like being with the hunters. My only true family. Father is trying to adjust to being here. I have been happier here than with him. I was blotched out of history because of him. I don't want to do anything with him. I have been avoiding him for a while. The only person I care less for now is back here. I notice my former sisters glare at me. " Sister come here now." They said. " I don't see any sisters all I see are you four and him." I said. They want to make me accept forcibly but I won't be made to do anything. I see that their immortality is only there because they have not sided with father. He only has the strength of a hunter. I leave them to what I'm told to do. Arrows are fast in our arms and hands. I will only come to do what Artemis says.

I have been on my own without them for a long time. The hunters are going fast to catch a monster. Father only cares about himself.

Atlas POV

I am now the Titian without his powers. A mortal is what I have come to. Zoe knows why I'm here and won't make it easy. My own father is angry that I disowned Zoe. The other four can only be around me for a while. " Zoe please listen to me." I said. " No I won't listen to you." Zoe said. I have gotten into a mess. The only thing I can do is sit and think. Artemis is the only one who will talk to me." Well if it isn't once mighty Titian. " Artemis said. " Ha, ha very funny. I have nothing left , your greater than me even." I said. " Well you make it easy. The only thing you can do is stay here and train to be a hunter." Artemis said.," I have to say with out everything you are learning." " Yeah well I have to learn now or die." I said. I stare into the fire. The wolf's are the only living things that keep me company. Zoe looks at me and sees that my eyes are red indicating I was disowned. All my powers are gone. The three fate sisters are here. They are looking at me. I can only do so much. They give Zoe her water powers back. I asked them to. Then they give me my powers back. We both get our immortality back. They said we have to stay with Artemis.

I have been missing this. I disowned Zoe and they had appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I am seeing how things are going. The kids are happy about what we do at Olympus. I'm going around and see that the others are doing what that the others are doing. I am playing with Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean. They are being raised by both parents also. Frank Zhang is with us. Hazel was brought back from the hotel and made our age. She is still in the room. Emily Zhang is really fun to be around. I them all. Mr. or Ms. as my mom says to do. I have been playing with a new kid Ms. Zhang found on the street. The kids big brother was mean and he ran away because his parents didn't believe him. " Well dear you won't have to go back to your family ever again." said Ms. Zhang. He looked okay , Apollo checked him and said he is good. I went and practiced fighting like the other kids. The dummies were in good shape for people stabbing them a lot. I have been to the classes we learn.

Apollo POV

I have been thinking about the others. The kids are having fun. We have tension rising here on Olympus. I have been watching the mortals walk around. Beryl Grace is coming here for an award ceremony in New York. Since her children left she went crazy. Father has decided to have the Greeks and Romans meet each other. The kids go to camp but only stay in the day. Thaila is watching her mother. Alex Grace her grandfather has gone to drinking to deal with his daughters stunts. He is a director that does action movies. She is staying here away from her mother. Jason was always token care of by Thaila. Beryl Grace did another stunt to get into a magazine. She had gotten worse since father left again. Father was actually watching what she did. Hera watched at what she did as well. I was always making sure she did get away without a scratch from these stunts. Today was a day she had been stressing about. I was watching what she did. Father told me to take Thaila to watch the show.

I saw all of the people gathering around Beryl Grace. Alex Grace was drinking again to keep sane.

Thaila POV

Zoe has been un disowned by Atlas. I watched my mother doing poses. People looked at me and said I look like my mother. She was looking angry at me for stealing the spotlight. Jason had decided to come see our mother. She was as drunk as ever. We went with Apollo to sit. Lady Persephone had come to see our mother , her daughter. We all sat together. I saw how everyone looked. This gathering was for the television actors who made it and far. " Do I know you young Lady." mother asked. " Hello Mother." I said. " Thaila, Jason. Oh my goodness." Mother said. We hadn't talked in a long time. Everyone looked shocked to hear she had kids. They looked at us closely. They were shocked that we looked like her. Father had come to see mother to. She looked shocked at that. " Hello love." Father said. Everyone looked shocked that her lover was there. "Hello Love." She said.

I am thinking of everything that was said. Mother went to sit by grandfather and he looked shocked at having grandkids from mother. Our Aunts and Uncles that her full blooded siblings are shocked.

Jason POV

I saw that the others looked at us. We had cousins who apparently are shocked at seeing us.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason POV

I start to understand some things that Father felt I guess fell in love with Mother. Thaila said that Mother and her use to fight. I can get now that mother's ego inflated when Father and her were in love. Father told all of us about me being roman and Frank and Hazel to. Hera had decided to Put me on Mom's door step years ago to grow up more as a kid. Sally Jackson will always be my mother that raised me. My mother that I've met is okay. I treat her as my other mother. Father visited on my birthday. I have been doing a lot. Mother told her father about it and all her siblings. They hugged Lady Persephone their mother. She had told them who Father is. She came to sit by me. The other Graces came to our big table and sat. " You want to know about the first time your father came." Mother said. "Yes I do." I said. " Your father was I guess interested in me for some reason." said Mother.," Hera said he watched my show I was on at the time always. I was thinking about how to accept."

Beryl POV

I have been thinking about it. The first time he visited. I told Jason about it. _"Well aren't you beautiful. I think you look very pretty." said Zeus. I looked at what I was and learned from time at camp this is Zeus. "Thank you my lord." I said. " Your welcome Beryl Grace." he said. The sky aroma was so wonderful. " Would you like to go on a date Ms. Grace." Zeus said. " I would love to my lord." I said. We went to a fancy service café. I was sitting on one side. We had a good time._ After he left I was alone with Thaila. I wanted help and it is very hard with a child on your own. _I went to work as a movie star. I had him there with me. He was warm and comforting. " So darling how was your day." Zeus said. " Fine dear." I said. He made thunder for me when it was a hard day. He was angry and had an argument with Hera. " Love calm down." I said. He seemed to relax. The play we went to see was fantastic. It was Romeo and Juliet. He showed me a play of the Odessey. I went to work in a good mood. Then a child on the way. Then when she was born he left the first time._

 _I went to drinking for comfort._ Thaila POV

I was thinking of when mother had only me. She was just drinking more and more. Grandmother watched me. I was only seeing her get upset. She just went on about how perfect he was. The years pass by and she sees him again and has Jason. I was seeing it more often. She has went back to her stunts. The movie she is shooting is just what she needs. The press have been going on about how she had kids. I see that grandfather still drinks because of her stunts. Father has been out of sorts a lot. I have read magazines with her on the front page since I was little. She had days when she stopped. Magazines got that to. Hera looked at the magazines and She and Father were very pale. They were reading past magazines since when I was born. Mother became unstable after father left. Hera comes to me when She is actually shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Thaila POV

The only thing to expect is that she would come. Father was here to. The whole council is here and a lot of people are pale. My friends are here. They knew about Jason and my mother. Their parents even know about it. " Thaila Dear , when did your mother be come unstable." Hera said. " Our mother became unstable after our father left the first time. I was born and she was going to achohol as her aid." I said. ," She was drinking more every day. I was growing up with Grandmother taking care of me. Mother and me fought a lot. You were lucky if wasn't drinking." I was thinking of the magazines that mother was on. They saw thoughts. My friends know everything. She got to yelling at me and blamed me. I yelled at her that she should behave better. Mother went to drinking her heart out. When I was three, I could see that she was getting worse by the day. I had to see as she went on about father. When she had saw him again and then they had Jason and she became more unstable.

Zeus POV

What have I done. I looked at Jason and saw that he had some fun memories with her. I was shocked that she had become so unstable. She was going to drinking , the stunts were getting crazier and plain nuts. I went through all the stuff that she did. She pretends that she is a dragon who breathes water. She thought she is a knight on a horse. Beryl has seen a ghost knight when in England. She also thought she could breath fire. She made herself a pop star with feathers as wings. The magazines are going crazy in the mortal world. On Olympus Beryl is going in magazines and 50 copies sell per hour. I have been thinking of Beryl and know that she is this way because of me. I have been watching what she is doing. I starting to see her hurting. I'm starting a relationship with her again. The only thing to keep her sane. Hera approves of it to keep her stable. I have been thinking about her stunts. She starts to look a little better. Beryl's ego really had been hurt in so many ways.

She had to do a lot to keep sane. I was the only one that knew she needed to stay here for a while.

Poseidon POV

The stunts Zeus's lover has done stopped. I was seeing one thing happen. Zeus's ego was deflating and he looked wounded. Beryl grace he must of really loved. She still did stunts and the Drinking was going take time to get over. She did only little stunts now. I see the others and it has been months since the lighting bolt disappeared and also since my trident has gone missing. My kids are looking for the helm and trident and this is becoming difficult. I'm using the mist to make a fake trident. Zeus must have stole my trident and them blamed me for taking his while he hid it somewhere. I am saving my forces for war if he doesn't return it. Hades is saving his forces for war to as I heard. Hera is the only one to know it is missing. She's a good sister to me. People know my brothers and me are fighting. I am thinking which brother must of took my weapon. Zeus and Hades could be working together. They also hate each other , so that is out of the question. Annabeth Chase I have looking with my children. Percy and Ava haven't found it yet. Annabeth is still searching.

Triton is looking through the seas. Summer solstice is coming up. I have been keeping it quiet. Zeus has kept blaming for stealing his bolt. " YOU LAIR , YOU STOLE OUR WEAPONS OF POWER, HADES AND I YOU KNOW ARE WEAK WITH OUT OUR WEAPONS." I bellowed. " YES I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY HELM BACK. YOU HAVE A WAR COMING SOON ZEUS." Hades bellowed. " YOU HAVE A WAR COMING SOON ZEUS FROM ME TO." I bellowed., " WE give you until Summer Solstice to give us our weapons back." Hades has a throne now Olympus.


	7. Chapter 7

Demeter POV

The minor gods have thrones in the throne room now. They also have cabins being built. This council meeting is going out of whack. Hestia got her throne back when Mother learned she had to give it up. Hades got a throne to after learning he didn't have one before. Titians that are on our side have gotten thrones and cabins. I am thinking off how everyone has gotten back to arguing. The Titians that were in Tartaus are back and see how Olympus looks. They promised to be on our side. They all joined us in the throne room and sat down on their thrones. The good Gaint was let out. Everything is normal. Mother's eyes were wide at seeing how we behave. Ares was going on about war and what to do. Zeus has sent out others and it is becoming a Problem. Titians are going be our spy when they join father. Selene and Heilos are shocked what happens here. Zeus and Poseidon are fighting about who mother likes best and what weather storms are better. " WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT." I said . They became quiet. We went on hearing again them arguing. Then Poseidon and Athena started arguing. Metis was watching. " Sea brain shut it." Athena said. " Make me owl head." He said.

" You two need more cereal." I said. " Quiet woman about cereal." said Hades. " MAKE ME CORPSE MAN." I bellowed." I WILL YOU CERAL LOVING FREAK." Hades said.

Hades POV

" YOU ARE TOTALY NUTS FOR CEREAL. CAN'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SOMTHING ELSE." I bellowed. " NO YOU NUTTER I WILL NEVER BE QUIET. CEREAL FOR ALL AND EVERYONE ACROSS THE PLANET." Demeter bellowed. "GRAIN LOVER." I yelled. " CORPSE BREATH." She yelled back. We ended the argument. Everyone watched us all fight and were thinking how was anything down. "SILIENCE ALL OF YOU. YOU WILL OBEY ME OR SUFFER." said Mother. We finally got down to business. Our stuff was lost and they saw how things were down. The kids have gotten our weapons back. They ask for campers to be allowed to visit. We agree. Summer comes and the Kids are going to camp. My kids are going and my lovers will be safe with them in my cabin that links to my castle. My brothers cabins link to Olympus and we are going be teaching some things we know.

Percy POV

I'm staying in Dad's palace on Olympus at night and doing lessons here and at camp. I see that Auntie Hera is upset. " What's wrong Aunt Hera." I asked. " I have had demigod children before and Zeus is the only one that suspects the times I've done it. I have a child named Julius." She said. " Okay so your worried people will find out about him." I said. " Yes I am." She said. The kid I have seen at camp but he is worried they will find out about his mother. My mom is going through what is happening at camp. I go see Chiron and Mr. D. and Lady Persephone is co camp director. Zeus found out Ares had been mind controlled and had him go to camp half blood to learn how to control his mind. He teaches sparring now. I have to learn things about the others there. The Gods were coming to camp to help teach stuff. I wondered why did they all have sunglasses on. Apollo was , his smile could blind anyone. I met up with Thaila and Jason there. Cabins were still being built so the kids were still in the Hermes cabin.

There was a kid named Zack who was made from Lady Artemis's brain. He is really good at Archery. I see that Ava is going to do stuff. The Romans are here. Annabeth was doing good at a bust of her mom. Lady Athena was teaching the class actually. "Good job Annabeth." I said. Mom was here and was staying with us. Ms. Grace was here to. Annabeth did sparring with me. Luke was going as spy for us to spy on Kronos. I was helping Annabeth with her designs on the Cabins. The kids wanted them to look good.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

I was thinking about how to make the cabins look. The Nemsis cabin was coming along. I was making a cabin for Eros to. Malcom was helping along Percy doing the blueprints. I was ordering Carpeting and a statue of their Parent to be made. The Nike Cabin was almost finished. Hercules cabin was almost finished. I just needed their statues and beding then it would be done for both cabins. Hebe cabin was now getting its statue. Cyclops were helping with cabins. Hecate was nearly done. Hades cabin was finished now. I got the stuff for Nike and Hercules cabin. Campers were volunteering. Phobos and Demios cabins were in in finishing stages. Metis and Rhea's cabins were doing good. Ipaetuas cabin was beginning to show the glow he had. The Selene cabin is glowing like moon. The Nyx cabin was in good condition. Gaea's cabin was beginning construction and moving fast. Daedalus my half-brother was un disowned and helped make stuff for the cabins. Perdix and his son Icarus are with him again. Persephone cabin is finished. Tyche's cabin is done now. Trition's cabin is finished. Heilos and Rhodes cabins are done. Atlas's cabin is nearly finished. I was very busy and kept thinking of how these cabins are going be. Enyo's Cabin is now done. Ethyelryia's cabin is done.

The newer additions are keeping up well. Thaila is helping with their opening ceremonies. I'm planning a lot stuff at once. The Forges have been helping with beds and the Classes with Statues. I am getting appointments with gods so they can pose for the Statues. Banners and Flags are being made to.

Thaila POV

I have been thinking about the others and think of how things are going. Luke is happy that kids are being claimed finally. Hypnos cabin is almost done. Thanatos cabin is done. I just got an update. We got cellphones so monsters can't track us with them. _Hecate , Nike, Hypnos, Hercules, Nyx, Gaea, and Rhea and Metis cabins are done , oh so Is Rhea and Metis's send their love. Love , Annabeth , and Etylertia is to._ I was thinking of how much these cabins were coming. Eris's cabin was beginning construction. Thetis and Maia cabins are nearly done. _Maia, and Thetis cabins done, love Annabeth._ I send the messages to Hermes to tell their Parents. I get them open for the campers so they can be ready to see the cabins. I have Jason help me out. I'm in charge of some the cabins being built. I chose design with the campers with the parent they have. " Welcome campers , these are your brand new cabins to use for to live in." I said. I have been seeing a lot of campers excited. Annabeth is opening some of the cabins for campers.

Percy POV

I am sending the stuff I got done to Annabeth. Iris cabin is beginning construction. Harmiona , Atlas cabins are done. _Atlas , and Harmiona's cabins are done , from Percy. That's perfect, from Annabeth._ I have got more work on the cabins to do.

Jason POV

I think that mother is doing well at least for here and now.


	9. Chapter 9

Thaila POV

I think about how our mother is doing. She has a boyfriend always for public view. He began dating her before we were born. He is famous Arron Sea. They began before our father was in the picture. Arron is always with a lady. Mother kept us a secret from him. He was drinking constantly and was wondering what she kept from him. Mother was still up to her stunts. Father visits her and goes on a date with Mother. The magazines talk about them. Mother hasn't returned any calls from Arron. She is finally happy again. Grandfather is actually calming down but still drinking to deal with Mother's stunts. Arron sea strikes again. He seems to be drinking to deal with what is happening. Mother has Jason and me meet Arron at a local Place.

Arron POV

I was thinking about Beryl and my relation ship together. These are the children I see. They look nice and kind. Beryl told me how she met the king. The king seems to be the one she wants to see now. I see how this led to all the things in the past. I'm worried with the third time now. I know now they had kids the first two times in their relation ship. I have a lot of kids and I should had them with Beryl. What kind of person am I. I brought my date with me to see them. I have been I guess going crazy since I found this all out.

Jason POV

We have been busy seeing how everything at camp is going. Mother is now staying at camp with us. Father has been keeping her close. We are hanging out together right now. The other Romans think camp-half blood is cool. I am going to the cabins to see them. Charon cabin was now complete. I was going through the camp and saw Athena cabin with blue prints all over. I am doing training with other demigods. The others are going through a lot and the camp is very busy. We are returning at the end of summer to Olympus. Luke looks at me weirdly. I know he doesn't know about me.

Luke POV

I have been keeping to myself. Roman demigods exist. I have been looking at Jason and Percy and Ava. Jason looks almost like the pictures of Thaila's mom. I want to think about what is happening. The other campers don't know what to make of them. I know that the nonsense of Zeus visiting Thaila's mom again is crazy. Jason is just a cousin or something. I think about what has happened. Beryl Grace is getting better. She visits Jason though. I'm thinking about what to do.


End file.
